A Swanqueen New Year
by QueenOfBlackenedHearts
Summary: Swanqueen on New Years, the all-knowing Snow and a meddling Zelena, fluffy&smutty fyi.


A Swanqueen New Year

 _Emma and Regina have been in love forever. Will they finally admit it this New Years in front of their friends and family?_

 _Fluff and smut_

Regina ran her fingers through her hair one last time as she heard the front door open. She had given Emma a key to her house ages ago and the blonde used it nearly everyday. She heard the closet door open and shut as Emma put her famous red leather jacket away. Warmth spread through Regina at the thought of Emma's jacket hanging in her closet. Emma stayed at the mansion so often that Regina had converted one of the spare bedrooms into Emma's own room. She had a new bed set, a red and black design that Emma picked out herself, and her own set of shampoos and soaps in the attached bathroom. Regina was ecstatic when Emma started to leave clothes in the dresser and closet. Emma even pretended not to notice when she found Regina in her favorite sweatshirt on movie night Friday's. Regina was head over heels in love with Emma and she had been for quite some time. She loved having Emma in the house and she hated when she left. Tonight though, they were ringing in the New Year with their friends and family and Emma had already decided to stay the night. Regina pretended she didn't hear her enter the house and she turned back to the plate of cheese and crackers she had been arranging.

"Hi," Emma said, placing her hand gently on the small of Regina's back. Regina shivered as she felt Emma's breathe graze her cheek.

"Hello dear," she replied. She turned to face Emma and immediately regretted it when she realized how close to Emma's face she was. Her eyes dropped to pink lips as her tongue subconsciously licked her own. Her breath hitched as she watched Emma's bright green eyes turn dark. She felt more than saw Emma's face inch towards hers and her eyes fluttered shut. Just before their lips touched, a thunder of steps pounded down the stairs. They jumped apart just before Henry burst through the kitchen door.

"Ma!" He yelled as he ran over to Emma to give her a hug. Regina turned her face in an effort to hide the blush that was rising quickly up her chest to her face.

"Hey kid, how are you?" Emma glanced at Regina over Henry's shoulder, failing in trying to not stare at her backside. Henry went into a rant about his day with Grace and how they nearly flipped over when they were tubing. Regina continued to put the snacks together for the party, trying desperately to forget about what just happened. When Henry went into the living room to start playing some music, Emma approached Regina. As soon as she placed her hand on Regina's shoulder the doorbell rang. Her mouth hung open as Regina quickly looked at Emma before heading to the door to let the guests in. It was party time.

Snow, Charming and a squealing Neal came happily through the door wearing New Years hats and glasses, Neal decked out in colorful beads and blowing air into a noise maker. Neal had taken quite a shine to Regina and even at four years old, he put his arms up for her to lift him.

"Ooof Neal, you are getting so big!" Regina laughed as she placed him back on the ground, bopping the end of his nose with the tip of her finger.

"Gina nooooo!" Neal squealed again and ran into the living room to find Henry, his parents following after him as Ruby and August made their way into the house followed closely by Belle and Granny. Emma watched Regina greet her guests from the kitchen, wanting nothing more than to run over and grab Regina and kiss her. Oh how close she was before Henry came downstairs. She was in love with Regina and she knew it. She also knew that she didn't want to hide it anymore. She wanted to sleep in Regina's room instead of hesitantly heading to the guest room after a night of snuggling on the couch. She wanted to hold Regina all night long and kiss her good morning every day. She wanted to come home after a long shift to Henry and Regina and home cooked dinners. They basically already did that but she wanted more.

From the living room Snow noticed her daughter staring with that look of love and adoration shining in her eyes. Regina may call them the Idiots but Snow was neither dumb nor blind. She knew her daughter was in love with one of her closest friends and that she was desperately loved back. She wondered when they would figure it out and finally be together. She approached her daughter who didn't notice her coming.

"Hi sweetie," she said, startling Emma out of her trance. The knowing look on Snow's face made Emma blush.

"Hey mom, missed you," Emma replied. Snow dove into a conversation about her day and Neal's play-date with Zelena's daughter Robyn. Emma hardly listened as she continued to watch Regina greeting guests at the front door.

"Emma?" Snow asked again.

"Uh what? Sorry, I didn't hear your question." Snow gave her a pointed look.

"I asked you if you were staying the night or if you needed a ride home since your bug is nowhere to be found." Snow already knew the answer but it was her job as a parent to push her daughter into the arms of her former enemy.

"Umm yeah, I'm staying here. I promised Gina I'd help her clean up after the party and make some of my famous chocolate chip pancakes in the morning."

"That's only if she wakes up in the morning," Regina interjected. "Hello Snow," she continued, hugging Snow. Emma watched the interaction, warmth spreading through her at seeing the relationship her mom and Regina now had. Hugs came easily and though they still fought, they were very close. Emma and Regina rarely hugged and the thought of her mom getting more hugs than her made her grow green with jealousy. Snow vacated the kitchen leaving Emma and Regina alone once more.

"Regina," Emma said as she crossed the room to stand by Regina's side. She grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, trying to ignore the tingly feeling running through her body. "About earlier-" she started.

"Auntie Gina!" Little Robyn came crashing into the kitchen and straight into Regina's legs. Emma sighed as she released Regina's hand again and hugged Robyn. "Auntie Emma! Guess what! Mommy says that I can have a sleepover with Neal next week!" Robyn spoke so fast and a bit slurred but both women were fluent in child speak as they spent so much time around Neal and Robyn lately.

"That is so exciting munchkin!" Emma said as she handed Robyn one of the party hats and directed her towards the rest of the party. "Neal's over there, why don't you go say hi?" Robyn exited the room and Emma was glad for the reprieve but her relief was quickly tampered when Zelena walked into the room beaming brightly.

"Regina darling, everything looks beautiful! Hello Emma," Zelena said as she gave them both quick hugs. Emma escaped the room as Zelena regaled a story about Robyn's first snowball fight. As soon as Emma left the room Zelena turned to Regina with a sly grin on her face. "I do hope we didn't interrupt anything just now lil sis."

"Oh no, we were just chatting is all," Regina said in an attempt to brush off Zelena's insinuation. Zelena hummed still smirking at Regina. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just trying to figure out if you two have finally figured it out and did the deed."

"Zelena!" Regina's jaw dropped at her sister's bold statement.

"Come off it Regina, you and I both know you want to. Stop being such a baby and get on with it." Zelena patted Regina on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen to join the rest of the party.

The night went off without any issues, everyone sharing laughs and drinks and plenty of food. Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve played on the TV as they waited for the ball to drop. Regina and Emma continued to catch each other's eyes from across the room. Neither of them noticed that every few minutes they moved closer to each other until they were about to count down the last ten seconds. Everyone else in the room noticed and was watching with curious eyes.

Everyone started counting together "TEN-NINE-EIGHT-SEVEN-SIX-FIVE-FOUR-THREE-TWO-ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" As the ball dropped hugs and kisses filtered through the room. Emma turned to Regina and locked eyes. It felt as if time was standing still. She stood inches away from Regina's face. It was now or never, she thought to herself. Regina was thinking the same thing as she grabbed the back of Emma's neck and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Tongues battled as hands tangled in hair, under sweaters and grabbed at everything they could find. When the cheering faded and the whistles began, the two reluctantly pulled apart. Breathing heavily but keeping their eyes locked.

"Happy New Year Regina."

"Happy New Year Emma." This time Emma kissed Regina, this one being much more chaste but she couldn't stop. The feeling of Regina's soft lips on hers, the tight feeling in her stomach and the tingling feeling running through her body were already so addictive. They didn't care who was watching. Lacing their fingers together they turned back to the rest of the guests and the cheers began again.

They stayed attached at the hip throughout the rest of the evening, as they said goodbye to their guests, said goodnight to Henry, and quickly cleaned up the mess from the party. Once the last of the garbage was put away and the dishes were in the washer, Regina took Emma's hand and led her up to the stairs to her bedroom. Wordlessly she set Emma on the edge of the bed before closing and locking the door.

As she crossed the room she pulled her sweater over her head, leaving her in a red lace bra and black trousers. When she reached the bed, Emma grabbed her hips and placed little kisses across her toned stomach as she worked on undoing her pants. Regina stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. Emma's breath caught in her throat when Regina straddled her waist and laced her fingers into Emma's soft curls.

"You're beautiful Regina, absolutely breathtaking," Emma whispered before capturing Regina's lips in a searing kiss, trying to pour her every emotion into this kiss. Regina's tongue swiped Emma's bottom lip, seeking entrance that Emma immediately granted. A low moan vibrated through Regina's throat at the taste of Emma and the warmth of her tongue touching hers. She separated their lips only long enough to pulled Emma's sweater off her body and the accompanying black cotton bra. Regina's hands grazed down Emma's sides and back up to cup perky breasts, thumbs rubbing against pert nipples. Emma gasped in her mouth before reaching out to remove Regina's bra as well. She pulled Regina down to meet her and they both groaned as skin touched skin, sending sensations of pure ecstasy straight to their cores.

Regina whimpered as Emma ran a hand between their bodies, cupping her at the apex of her thighs, rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves over her underwear. "Fuck Emma," Regina moaned. The sound of a curse word leaving Regina's mouth in such a way had Emma soaked. She flipped them around so Regina was underneath her, stood and removed her tight black jeans. When she returned to the bed, she took one of Regina's nipples into her mouth while twisting and kneading the other one. Regina writhed underneath her, her hips seeking Emma's for friction. Emma explored her torso biting then soothing the spots with her tongue, marking Regina down to her hips. She took the waistband of Regina's panties into her mouth and pulled them down as she kept her eyes locked on Regina's. She kissed from Regina's ankles up to the tops of her thighs on both legs before settling where Regina wanted her.

Emma took a moment to breath in the smell of Regina's arousal and take in the amount of wetness already pooling around her soft folds. She kissed her outer lips before dipping her tongue in to take her first taste. Regina's hips bucked as she cried out as the sudden feel of Emma's amazing mouth on her pussy. She had dreamt of making love to Emma for years but never had she imagined that Emma would eat pussy like her life depended on it. "Oh, Emma," she moaned, low moans and whimpers leaving her mouth unashamedly. Emma entered her with one finger and then two making Regina shudder in pleasure. She was so close already, her hips meeting Emma's slender fingers on every thrust. "More Emma, please," she begged. Emma added a third finger while wrapping her lips firmly around Regina's throbbing clit and sucking hard. "Yes, yes, oh yes," Regina continued to moan and buck at Emma's face until her body went rigid and Emma felt her walls squeezing her fingers as the strongest orgasm of her life hit her. Emma didn't relent and continued to pump in and out of Regina quickly, fluttering her tongue on Regina's sensitive clit, coaxing a second orgasm out of her. Regina saw white behind her eyes as a second orgasm raced through her body. She screamed Emma's name in the palm of her hand, trying not to wake Henry.

As she waited for Regina to come down from her two orgasms, Emma kissed her way back up her body, stopping to pay respect to the most perfect set of breasts she had ever seen. Regina twitched as warm lips wrapped around each nipple one at a time before continuing her journey to her mouth. Regina groaned at the taste of herself on Emma's lips. "Holy shit Emma, that was amazing. Now, it's my turn." Regina rolled them over until Emma lay underneath her and removed the last remaining piece of clothing on her body. After removing her underwear, Regina moved back up her body, sucking and marking her as Emma had done. When she reached her nipples she licked over each one before blowing cool air and watching them stand even more rigid. She scraped her teeth over Emma's nipples as she reached her hand between them and entered Emma's folds. "Oh Emma, you are so wet," she whispered. Emma whimpered when Regina removed her fingers but moaned loudly as she watched Regina lick her fingers clean. "You taste absolutely divine Emma." Regina settled between Emma's legs before grabbing the back of her legs and pushing her knees into her chest opening Emma up completely to her.

"Oh my fuck Regina," Emma was sopping wet and the cool air hit her exposed folds. A moan escaped her lips and Regina drove her tongue into Emma's tight hole before bringing some of her wetness up to that sensitive bundle of nerves that had Emma twitching and bucking into Regina's face. This position gave Regina complete control over Emma and she took advantage of it, licking furiously over every speck of her delicious folds. She dipped her tongue below Emma's vagina, getting closer and closer to that puckered hole. She gathered some of Emma's wetness on her fingers before rubbing her second hold while thrusting her tongue into Emma, her other hand stroking her clit. The triple stimulation was driving Emma crazy. Her orgasm was so strong she thought she was going to pass out. As Emma's body went completely stiff and a strangled cry escaped her lips, Regina paused her hand at Emma's back entrance and focused on dragging out her orgasm through slow licks and sucks to her swollen clit. Emma's hand in her hair dragged her away from her now favorite place. Emma's legs twitched from the powerful orgasm. "Wow," was all she could say. Regina kissed her deeply before reaching down to grab the blankets at the end of the bed, wrapping them up and snuggling into Emma's side.

"I love you Emma Swan," she said nervously. Emma looked to Regina, a bright smile across her face and tears in her eyes.

"I love you Regina Mills," she returned. This was the happiest she had ever been. "Happy New Year," she whispered as they both closed their eyes.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
